


You're My Dad

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Modern Era, Parenthood, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ciri can't find her phone and Geralt decides to help.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	You're My Dad

Ciri needed to find her phone before she and her guardian Geralt went out. And she was sure she'd just put it down on her bed. Right? But then why wasn't it there for some reason? She really needed it!

"Ready to go?" Geralt murmured. 

Ciri frowned. "I can't find my phone."

"I can call it."

"No, that's okay, you don't have to--" But Geralt was already doing it. It was too late. 

_you are my dad YOU'RE MY DAD boogie woogie woogie!_

"..." said Geralt.

"...okay, I can explain." 

But she didn't even know if she could, to be honest. 


End file.
